


How it Should Be

by Silver_Centurion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mechpreg, Sparklings, no sex but there is some foreplay at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: Drift and Rodimus share a sweet moment and contemplate being parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I got that requested some nonsense fluff for Rodimus and drift! I was given alot of liberty with this one and while I was going for a certain route when I started, it turned out quite different! XD So here, have some mech-preg!

Feather light kisses tickled down his side as Rodimus tried to sleep. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t help but smile and gently smack at the offender.

“Drift…babe no I’m tired,” he mumbled into his pillow, and he heard Drift chuckle.

“Well I’m wide awake. Surely the Great Rodimus’ stamina is better than the likes of me,” Drift sassed and continued his onslaught of kisses.

Rodimus gave a chuckle of his own and cracked an optic to look at Drifts smug face. Every part of him ached, all of his struts felt like rubber, and he would have been perfectly content to lay there for the rest of the cycle. It seemed, though, that Drift had other plans.

Drifts servos began to wander over Rodimus’ favorite spots, and the hotrod hummed hen those talented servos dipped into the space where his thighs meet his hips.

“Come on, let me take care of you,” Drift cooed. His mushy tone made Rodimus roll his optics.

“Babe I’m sparked not handicapped,” he explained and finally rolled over onto his back.

Drift hummed and leaned down to nibble on Rodimus’ distended tummy. Soft kisses and gently licks tickled his plating and made Rodimus smile. Rodimus was putting up a brave front, but in reality this sparkling was taking a lot out of him. Ratchet wasn’t kidding when he said it would be a little parasite in its later stages. Every day Rodimus felt drained and grumpy, and every night Drift had to either frag him into oblivion or coddle him to calm Rodimus’ nerves.

“That may be true,” Drift said in between licks, “But I still am this little monster sire. And as such, I am entitled to take care of both him and his bearer.”

Rodimus snorted, “Well Mr. Sire of the Year how about you do me a favor and get me food instead. Unfortunately I can’t function off kisses alone.”

“A sad fact,” Drift said as he pulled away and gently got off the bed. He was always careful not to rock Rodimus too hard. Quick jolts hurt his back like no one’s business. “What would you like?” Rodimus quirked an eyebrow. “Ah…sicklingly sweet. Gotchya.”

Rodimus smirked and watched his lover leave their joint berthroom to go rummage in the kitchen. The food storage had been raided multiple times during this pregnancy and tonight was no different. Rodimus just crazed sweet. Nothing else. He wanted everything covered in magnesium sauce and dusted with silver. Just thinking about it made his mouth water.

“Babe!” he whined, feigning irritation. “Hurry I think I’m dying.”

Drifts laugh echoed from the kitchen. It was a cute sound in Rodimus’ opinion.

“Hon think you can last just a few more clicks? I haven’t even made it to the pantry yet.”

“Fine,” Rodimus groaned and popped himself up on a full mountain of pillows. “But the moment you take more than 10 clicks I’m shouting mistreatment.”

Rodimus got comfy as he listened to the noise in the kitchen. This had to be the best part about being sparked. Sure Drift had a good sense of humor about it, but Rodimus genuinely had trouble these days completing simple tasks. Having Drift by his side almost constantly was doing wonders not only for Rodimus well being, but also their relationship. Most bots would be at each other’s sparks by this point but not Drift and him. Somehow they just worked well together. Rodimus hasn’t been genuinely angry at Drift since they started dating, and that was a Primus given miracle.

Drift came back in with a full plate and Rodimus craned his neck to try and get a peek.

“I swear you get more melodramatic as the cycles pass by,” Drift said with a smirk as he handed Rodimus the plate.

Silver dusted rust treats with energon. Holy Primus.

“Wow,” he said genuinely. “You made these that quick?”

Drift shrugged and crawled back into the berth. “Nah not really. I was making them earlier but decided to save them for later.”

“Ahhh so this was just a ploy to make me think that you're a better sire than you actually are?” Rodimus said as he took a bite out of one of the treats.

“Yeah pretty much,” drift said smugly and went right back to nuzzling Rodimus abdomen.

“Oh for Primus sake,” he said as he continued to eat. “I swear you love this sparkling more than me.”

“What? No. Impossible….okay maybe a little,” Drift cooed, and he placed soft kisses along the strained seams that went down the length of Rodimus’ side.

This time Rodimus allowed it without complaint. He couldn’t really complain because his mouth was full, but that was beside the point. The rubbing was actually kind of nice anyway. It helped relax some of the tight wires and mesh that lay beneath his armor, and it took some of the strain off his metal. That coupled with sweets was more than worth all the cooing that came with it.

Drift was usually a pretty stoic and controlled bot. Sure he had his moments, but Rodimus didn’t even think Drift was capable of what he had seen when he first told Drift he was sparked. It was like the ex-Con was turned into some form of daycare unit whose sole programming was to love and cherish sparklings. Rodimus had never seen a bot do a complete 180 in personality before, but thankfully the extent of it was saved for private moments like this.

“Do you think our sparkling will come out with an addiction to sweets at this rate?”

Rodimus snorted and said, “Of course. He’ll be just like me. Devilishly handsome and a sweet denta the size of Primus’ aft.”

That made Drift laugh.

“Oh come on. There won’t be any of my traits left if he has to channel your entire ego into such a tiny frame.”

“Yeah you're probably right…Oh! He could get your thighs.”

Drift sat up so he could give Rodimus a skeptical look and replied, “My thighs? Really?”

“Of course! They're, like, your best asset,” Rodimus said as he finished off the final treat. They left a pleasing after flavor that wasn’t as strong as the fore flavor, and it made for a light but very satisfying tingle on his glossa.

“Surely I have more redeeming qualities than the size of my legs,” Drift said, his voice suddenly husky and playful.

That got Rodimus attention.

“Well you do have _some_ qualities that may, or may not, be suitable for such a young sparkling. After all we don’t need him inheriting anything that might land him in Magnus’ office,” Rodimus said as he sat the plate to the side so he could wrap his arms around Drift’s neck.

Drift smiled and came up to kiss Rodimus instead of answering. It was slow, lazy, and their lips started moving together in a practiced motion. It was a comfortable kiss that didn’t need to involve any glossa to be enjoyable, and it freed up their processors to focus on running and stroking each other.

Drifts hand always roamed around Rodimus belly these days or his legs, and Rodimus was fond of Drift’s back. He loved how the metal moved under his servos and how strong it felt. They were both warriors, sure, but there was something just so powerful about Drifts body. Maybe it was how hard he trained every day, but regardless Rodimus couldn’t ever get enough of it.

“Hmm you taste like candy,” Drift said and chuckled against Rodimus’ lips. For some reason it made Rodimus chuckle too.

“That’s just cause of my sweet personality,” he murmured back and nibbled on drifts lower lip.

The other bot smirked and said, “I thought you were going to say something about your sweet aft.”

“Oh…well that too,” he said and giggled as Drift gave him a playful smack on the shoulder.

“You're intolerable.”

“Well apparently not that intolerable. You tolerated me long enough to put a spark in me so what's your excuse?”

“….Fair enough,” Drift said as he laid on his side, spooned up against the length of Rodimus’ body. “Intolerable as you may or may not be I’m happy. Never thought I’d live long enough to be a sire.”

Rodimus suddenly felt a little somber. He understood that feeling all too well. It was hard to imagine raising a child during war time, and almost even less so here on the Lost Light. They weren’t on their home planet anymore, they were on a mission that may or may not take their whole lifetimes, and they were in a rather vulnerable position all things considered. The environment was unstable and could change at the drop of a bolt. As laid back as everyone was, there was a real threat against their lives more often than he’d be comfortable with if he had a youngling with him.

And yet he wasn’t regretful. When Ratchet had first time him he had almost jumped for you and kissed the startled medic right on the mouth. Sure being a parent wasn’t high on his priority list, and he probably was not emotionally ready for such maturity, but Drift was. Drift could happily pick up any slack that Rodimus might be neglecting—intentionally or not—and that thought alone made Rodimus happy. He wasn’t alone in this, and that was more comforting than having a stable home life.

“You know me too. Some days I wake up thinking that I imagined the whole thing while falling asleep to one of Magnus’ lectures. But then I keep this little fragger moving around and I remember,” he said with a laughed and pulled Drift closer to himself.

Drift smiled and nuzzled his helm under Rodimus’ chin.

“So you are happy?”

Rodimus rolled his optics.

“Babe do you really have to ask that?”

Drift looked sheepish and shrugged.

“Come on don’t even think that I’m unhappy,” Rodimus said in his Captain voice. “I’m a little scared sure—I’m mech enough to admit that—but I’m happy and excited. You're going to be a great sire, and I’m going to be the best slagging bearer in existence. End of story.”

They laid there in a comfortable silence for a little while. Just the sounds of their vents gently whirring and the occasional shifting of their bodies made any real noise. It let Rodimus’ mind wander again. He hated when his processor went off on its own.

“Come here,” he said and pulled Drift up for another kiss.

This kiss was immediately more heated on Rodimus’ end, a fact which Drift took notice off and reciprocated. As their glossa came into play, Rodimus took the lead and rolled them over so that he was laying above Drift—he was careful not to put any weight on his belly of course—and he proceeded to gently grind their crotch plates together.

There was a spark between their bodies, and drift gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure from their connected hips.

“Heh. Someone’s a little eager,” Drift said, but he looked surprised.

“Yeah well I can’t just lay here with a smoking hot mech next to me for too long and not do anything about it,” Rodimus growled and gave an even firmer grind of his hips. He watched as Drifts optics flickered with static for a moment before they locked with his and darkened with sudden hunger.

“Slag…well who am I to stop you? But will you be o—“

“Don’t you even try it,” Rodimus interjected with a smug smile. “I am perfectly fine with pounding my partner into the berth.”

“But you’ll stop if it feels like it’s too much right?”

Rodimus rolled his eyes and cut off any further protests with another kiss. Sure his back was going to hurt like a fragger tomorrow, but it was worth it in Rodimus’ book. Besides, if he was in pain tomorrow then he would have an excuse to get coddled even more. Mercury treats in a bath sounded great.

“Hey, hey. Who’s trying to be dom here?” Rodimus fluffed up his armor in mock offense. “Lay back and let me take care of you for once.”

A gentle smile graced Drifts lips and he settled back into the mountain of pillows and blankets, giving Rodimus full range of his body.

“Okay then, dom,” Drift said with playfulness. “Take care of me then.”


End file.
